


Fuck Me? No, Fuck You (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Embedded Images, Equal Opportunity Raper, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Frieza's Army - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: A sadistic Saiyan soldier has high expectations...
Kudos: 11





	Fuck Me? No, Fuck You (image)

"Zarbon, why is your garbage ass the only thing I see on this goddamn fuck-slave deck?" Vegeta growls.

"Y-you keep killing the slaves— _AHhh!!!"_

"Stop fighting, and maybe you'll live longer."


End file.
